Filler Noise
by watermelonie
Summary: Jimmy0010 and Charlieissocoollike after a day at Vidcon. Sleepiness, pizza, fireworks, and shared feelings ensue. A Cereal Time Fanfiction, though this does feel mostly platonic, I'm still saying jimmy/charlie


Charlie was in a cycle of movements. He was texting, that was one, he was looking around, that was two, and he was also looking out incase anyone wanted to stop him, that was three. Charlie was currently at Vidcon looking for his companion, Jimmy. Jimmy ventured off to do a little meetup with some of his American fans, and it was now Charlie's job to find him. Charlie texted him telling him to stay in the same spot, but Jimmy may or may not have listened.

Charlie was reaching a desperate point, so it was a relief when he felt a tap on his shoulder and a familiar voice in his ear, "Can we have a photo? I'm such a fan."

Charlie whipped around the see Jimmy, showing off a bright, sleepy smile. The curly haired boy shielded his face with his hands, sighing. "I'm so tired Charlie. That was much more people than I expected."

Charlie could only smirk at the slightly adorable sight of a sleepy Jimmy. "Let's get back to the hotel room then, have you eaten?"

Jimmy looked at him and scoffed. "I couldn't, I was a bit busy being a big deal!"

"I'm taking that as a no then." Charlie said after rolling his eyes. "We can order a pizza when we get back?"

"Yes please!" Jimmy said, some energy showing through him. The boys walked side by side back to their room with no one stopping them (fortunately.)

As soon as Charlie opened the door Jimmy tumbled forward to his bed, awkwardly staying half on and half off it. Charlie heard a muffled, "I miss you," said into the sheets that made him smile. He took his laptop from his own bed at put it onto Jimmy's, sitting down beside his collapsed figure. Charlie ordered the pizza online, trying to avoid the burden of his social awkwardness that would come with a call.

Jimmy's head rose after a bit. "Is it on it's way?"

Charlie nodded in response, hearing a happy sigh from Jimmy, who straightened up, sitting on the bed besides him.

Charlie turned on the TV but it quickly became background noise as him and Jimmy started chatting about the day.

They agreed that so far it was a weird experience, but at the same time it was good. Then they contemplated how that could be.

The pizza man came in with a card that they were given by Vidcon, and Jimmy wished somebody filmed the reaction he had after seeing two blokes reclined on a bed together, just platonically.

The TV's volume rose as their dinner was eaten. After a bit, Charlie rose to get changed and brush his teeth, and Jimmy did the same afterwards too. After a second away from Jimmy, Charlie realized how intimate this was, sharing a living place with someone, especially a friend. Charlie didn't mind the idea of it, he remembered at some point he was overjoyed just at the thought that him and Jimmy were in the same Hogwarts house and were therefore housemates.

Charlie returned to his spot on the corner of Jimmy's bed, taking his laptop onto his lap. Jimmy tucked himself into his blanket but stayed sat up, absorbed in a TV series that was playing. And if anything, this was another favorite of him and Jimmy's relationship, the comfortable silence. How they could probably sit like this for a long time and not say a word, just because it felt fine. This feeling was unfortunately broken though by a sound from outside the window.

"Is that thunder?" Jimmy questioned. Charlie looked over at him, and then they both got up for the window.

Charlie was closer, and as soon as he looked out the window a smile grew on his face. "It's fireworks," he said, looking over to his friend. Jimmy was sharing the same smile, and at that moment they felt the exact same way.

The curly haired boy rushed to turn off the the lights, wanting to feel some full emersion. He stood back to take a picture of the fireworks, though Charlie was stood in front of the window so he seemed to be a part of it as well. He could have told him to move away, but the picture looked beautiful like this, Charlie's silhouette behind a colorful sky. After a scroll through his timeline he found out that these were apparently Disney's fireworks, and the thought just made everything seem so much better.

After the show was over, an intense wave of sleep fell over them. Charlie collected his things off of Jimmy's bed, placing them on his own nightstand. He watched Jimmy tuck himself into bed with the intention of sleeping this time, and in his sleepy state Charlie leant over Jimmy's bed and planted a goodnight kiss on Jimmy's forehead, like a mother would to their child. The curly haired boy had to contain his laughter.

Jimmy heard Charlie fall asleep first, a comforting feeling rising in him as he heard his friend's even breathing. Before he went to bed he posted the picture that he took of Charlie, or the fireworks, however you want to see it. His only caption being, _"An all around good day, an all around better evening. coollike"_


End file.
